Words
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: NaruHina. There is something to be said about bonds, where people can understand each other without speaking. Hinata thinks she's as close to him as she can get and Naruto can't quite understand what he feels.


**Pairing:** NaruHina

**Prompt:** Things they never had to say

**A/N:** This for a secret!Santa event. There is some time-skipping.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Words_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

When Hinata thinks about her relationship with Naruto, she thinks it is one full of squeaks and blushes. That's how it usually ends up, anyways, with her fainting every time they touch or talk to each other. Even when she does talk to him, she can tell he isn't very interested or is just being sympathetic.

Of course, this is if they even have a relationship at all.

Sakura, upon hearing this doubt, reassures her timid friend. "Naruto thinks of you as a friend."

"A f-friend?" Hinata questions. Sometimes Sakura likes to soften the truth, make it more bearable for the receiver. "I…I d-don't think s-so."

"Why? He told me once that he admired your courage."

Sakura doesn't have to add that he said this four years ago, when they were twelve; Hinata already knows. "T-That was a l-long time a-ago. I-I don't t-think he r-r-remembers me n-now."

"Nah, he remembers you. Naruto doesn't forget people like that. I'll even ask him later today." Sakura glances at her wrist and gives a yelp of surprise. "Damn, I'm late for my shift. Shishou is going to kill me." Getting up, she pulls out her wallet and pulls out a few bills. "Lunch is on me today, 'k?" Sakura ignores Hinata's protests as she pays and grabs her bag.

"T-thank you." Hinata gets up as well. "See y-you later."

"No problem, it's nice to listen to your problems instead of Ino-pig's. I swear, she is just _making_ the problems out of nothing. Really, Hinata, Naruto does know of you and think of you like a friend. We just have to take it one step further." There's a mischievous grin on her face and she waves goodbye before dashing down the street.

Hinata stands outside, watching her figure disappear. _No, Sakura doesn't really understand the problem at all,_ she realizes. It doesn't have to do with how Naruto thinks of Hinata, not yet.

The problem is that Naruto doesn't even think of her.

It's hard to have a relationship with someone you barely even know.

-x-

When Hinata was little, she would watch Naruto from a distance. He would be kicking and scratching people as they dragged him away to be 'punished', yelling profanities and how when he became Hokage, he would make them pay for this. Sometimes he would escape and she would have to try her hardest to keep up with him. She never could.

As they grew older, she would move closer and closer, trying to get a better view. Naruto's actions changed. He began to fight more often, practicing over and over in his (their) secret place moves that he couldn't quite understand. Time after time, he would repeat the moves and fail.

He kept trying though and that was something she admired in him.

Today, she can sometimes talk to him and watch him without hiding. She's so close sometimes that she could just reach out and touch him. He still practices, trying to get stronger, but where before he did it to get noticed, he now does it to save a friend.

Some people would think they are getting closer. She knows otherwise.

When she talks to him, his eyes aren't staring at her and he isn't really talking to her. He's still staring at his dream, still trying to get it, and even when he does, he still probably won't notice her. When they practice together, he sees Sasuke and that's why he sometimes attacks her harshly, only to realize it's Hinata actually and hide his disappointment with apologies.

For Hinata, the distance hasn't really changed at all. It has just changed in its dimensions.

-x-

Hinata isn't very experienced with the ways of the world but she knows that there are certain looks that are reserved for 'special' people. This could mean family, friends, or, most importantly, lovers.

When Naruto looks at Sakura, he doesn't look at her like he looks at Kakashi or Iruka. His eyes soften and his voice grows gentle. It's a clear picture, one that Sakura doesn't quite see, that he loves her. Hinata doesn't quite get how Sakura can not see it herself. He shows it, so loudly that it's an orchestra of feelings that paint the sunrise and fill the sky at night. Naruto's feelings cushion Sakura whenever she falls and yet she still doesn't see how pure they are.

Hinata sees it, though, because she knows she looks at him the same way. It's only that no one knows it yet—she can't let anyone find out about her crush. It would be a disgrace to the Hyuuga clan if anyone found out about it, especially when they already consider her weak as it is. If they found out about her crush on Naruto, the village's reject, she could only imagine what they would do to her and maybe even him.

She wishes Naruto could feel half as much for her as he does for Sakura. Hinata can see the world he creates for those he loves, see it but not touch it. A glass barrier locks her out of it, keeping his world separate from hers.

Hinata's fifteen and the only experience she has in love is imagining that Naruto looks at her instead of Sakura like that.

-x-

They are eighteen and they are on a mission. Hinata's not only with Naruto, she's also with Kiba and Sakura, but when they are running through the trees it's easy to imagine it is just the two of them.

The mission is indirectly related to finding Sasuke, not enough that Naruto could complain but just enough that other tasks are being done. This mission is more or less an retrieval mission, to get a precious heirloom, but there had been Akatsuki sightings nearby. A soft giggle escapes Hinata's lips as she remembers Naruto's arguments against going on the mission initially. When he heard about the sightings, he changed his argument so he could go.

The forest is thinning and Hinata can see clearings every now and then, in the breaks between trees. It is twilight now, the sun casting long shadows, and it won't be too long before they have to rest.

"Hinata," Sakura leaps near the girl, not breaking her stride. She has a strength that Hinata envies, one that can support those she loves and herself as well. "We're going to be making our camp now, in that clearing just up ahead. Can you check and see if there are any enemies nearby?"

"S-sure," Hinata replies, already forming the necessary hand seals. "Byakugan!" Scanning the area, she glances to her right, to the sky, behind her, and then finally to her left. Momentarily, she pauses when she sees Naruto's chakra, a reddish-orange, before continuing. "T-there's nobody."

"Thanks!"

As they land, Hinata reflects on how Naruto's chakra resembles the boy himself. It's a strong and vibrant colour, of course, but it is also just as warm as he is.

-x-

"Hinata's a strange girl," Naruto tells Sakura when she asks him what he thinks about Hinata. It's in the evening and he's walking her home after her hospital shift.

"Naruto, that's rude! Do I have to teach you manners too?" Sakura reprimands him while punching him. He gives a wail of pain, clutching his head, while looking at her intimidating figure. "You shouldn't say that!"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks, confused. "She _is_ strange. When I see her, she turns red—I think she gets sick a lot or something—and she either faints or runs away. When we actually do talk, she stutters a lot and then eventually collapses. She's odd."

This time he sees the punch and dodges it.

"She's nice too, though. Whenever we're on missions together, she keeps giving me medicine and bandages. Not that I need it." His chest puffs out in manly pride but Sakura isn't impressed. "Sometimes she cooks for us, and it isn't that bad. She tries hard to prove herself…I guess she isn't that strange after all."

When Sakura hears that, she thinks there just might be hope for them after all.

-x-

Sometimes, Naruto finds Hinata watching him while he trains. At first, he just thought she was waiting for him to finish so that she could use the training field. There was a lack of them, at least ones in good condition.

"Hey, Hinata, what are you doing here?" Naruto finally asks her after this has happened several times. He remembers Sakura's conversation with him two weeks ago and tries to be more polite. "Are you waiting to use the field?"

"Ano…I-I….I'm w-watching you…" Hinata mumbles quietly, so quietly he barely makes out the words.

"Watching me? Why would you do that?" Naruto is puzzled. He's not used to being the one watched. Sure, when he battles all eyes are on him or when he's training with his teachers, there is someone paying attention. When he's alone though, he _is_ alone. No one is there to keep him in the spotlight and he fades out, becoming just another person.

Perhaps less than one because there are still people who take the trouble to avoid his path.

"I…I w-wanted to s-see your t-t-techniques a-and…" Hinata blushes deeply, her face becoming a darker crimson as she tries to explain herself without revealing her crush.

"Techniques? Did you want a training partner?" Naruto asks, leaning closer, and Hinata can barely breathe, let alone speak. It's all she can do to stay conscious. She nods.

"Really? Cool! You could have just told me. Want to do it now?" There is an eager look in his eyes. How long has it been since he last had someone to spar with? A long time, when he thinks about it. The other cells, having been bonded for years, still train with each other more than they do with anyone else they might work with. Kakashi went on more missions or taught him new techniques and Sakura spent her time in the hospital. He isn't sure why Hinata doesn't want to train with her teammates but he isn't complaining.

"Ano…I…"

"Great! We can get stronger together!" He gives her a broad grin and there is an underlining tone, _we'll show them who we are_, that reminds her of their common goal.

"O-ok." She gets into her fighting stance. "I-I'll try my best."

-x-

It takes a few months for Hinata to fight Naruto without fainting when he touches her. It takes a few months for Naruto to fight Hinata without treating her like glass or going too hard.

It takes time for them to adapt, at a pace so slow they can barely notice it. Sakura realizes it first, when she notices that Naruto can be trusted with the dishes. Tsunade notices it next, when Naruto's yells aren't as harsh as they used to be. Hinata's team is third, when they see Hinata fighting a little harder than usual and her stuttering slowly disappearing.

"What happened?" they ask each other, not believing the answer in front of their eyes. They don't know and probably won't—Hinata requested that their training remain a secret so her family wouldn't know. Instead, they just adapt to the change.

Hinata doesn't notice when Kurenai pushes her harder. Naruto doesn't realize that Tsunade argues with him less.

It's a change that remains unseen in the very people it occurred in.

-x-

"H-here, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata shyly holds out a small cream. "I-I made it m-myself."

"Is this a different cream than the ones you gave me before? The container is different." Naruto picks up the container, a rectangular one with orange colouring.

"I-It's supposed to h-heal f-faster and it works a-against poison. It a-also—" she pauses in her explanation when he opens the cap and stares at the cream.

"Hinata, you're pretty good at this. You should help Sakura out at the hospital or something."

"I-I deliver c-creams sometimes, for the p-patients." Hinata flushes slightly at the compliment.

"Want to start training again? I'm going to have to try harder next time. I can't get hurt."

She hears the, _you've improved_, and gives him a soft smile. "Sure."

-x-

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto asks her one night. They had been practicing longer than usual and they are staring up at the stars, resting. "The night sky is nice."

"Yeah. I t-think the s-stars over there m-make a c-constellation." Hinata points to a small cluster of stars and Naruto squints, trying to see it. "M-my mother s-showed it to m-me."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I guess I'm just dumb like that, unable to see them at all." Naruto laughs and Hinata thinks it's one of the loneliest sounds she's ever heard.

"I-if you look at t-that bright s-star, and then the t-three smaller o-ones c-connected to it, y-you'll see the tail o-of the d-dragon." Hinata points again and when he doesn't respond, timidly takes his hand and points at it quickly before letting go. "D-do you see it n-now?"

Naruto blinks in surprise because she has never touched him first, without asking, before looking at where his finger is pointing. "Hmm…" He squints a little, turning his head a little, before exclaiming, "I can see it! Wow, that's one ugly dragon."

"I-if you look t-to the right of it, y-you'll see a s-small circle o-of stars," she continues, glowing happily because she helped him instead of it being the other way around. They stay there unraveling the secrets hidden in the stars, things they couldn't find on their own.

"Thanks, Hinata," he tells her sincerely when they leave hours later.

"Anyone c-can see t-the constellations," she replies before following the path to her home. "It d-doesn't have to do w-with—"

"Really, thanks Hinata," he interrupts, waving goodbye. He thinks he's smarter, just a little. It might be because she didn't groan when he didn't get it or try to simplify what she was showing.

It also might be because he can see the North Star and the constellations as clearly as though they are separated from the rest of the sky.

-x-

Hinata accidentally bumps into Naruto as he's on his way to the hospital.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto greets her, excited. "I got some ramen coupons. Finally, I'll be able to eat without going broke."

"T-that's good." She watches as he jumps up and down in front of her.

"I know! I have four coupons…hmm…I wonder who I should take…" Naruto pauses to think about it. She doesn't think he'll even consider her at all. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"I-I dropped off m-my cream." Hinata takes out another one. "H-here's a refill f-for yours."

"Thanks! I was finishing mine anyways…" Naruto sheepishly scratches his skin. "It's really useful."

"I w-…I'm g-glad." Hinata notices that Naruto's looking over her shoulder and she realizes he's probably impatient to move on. "S-see you l-later." She waves goodbye and continues to walk.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," Hinata hears over her shoulder as she leaves and she thinks that just like how she hasn't gotten over him, he still hasn't gotten over Sakura. That must have been why he had been heading to the hospital; he wanted to see Sakura.

She is probably also the person he'd use the coupons on.

"Naruto," Sakura asks when she sees Hinata disappear around the corner. "Was that Hinata?"

"Yeah," Naruto glances down to his coupons and gives on to her. "Here, we can have ramen tonight, my treat."

"You know, you should be eating healthier things. And you have four of them…you could have given one to Hinata as well. Especially since I bet you showed them to her." Sakura frowns at him.

"I was going to, I was just waiting for you so that we can all go together." He looks behind him and realizes Hinata's disappeared. "She left already." He's disappointed, a lot more than he should be, and he can't figure out why.

"Well, I guess we can invite Kakashi-sensei and Sai then," Sakura sighs. "And no arguments while we're eating."

-x-

Hinata rarely shows her tears around Naruto. She might stutter, she might blush, she might even faint, but she won't show her tears. That is a promise she made to herself because she can't stand the idea of him thinking of her as a weakling.

It's also a promise that she ends up breaking on day.

When she doesn't arrive for their usual training session, Naruto goes looking for her, wondering where she is. He doesn't make it too far from their training field before he stumbles on her curled up figure.

"Hinata?" he asks, coming closer.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, N-Naruto-kun." Her voice comes out in hoarsely, with thick sobs every now and then. "M-maybe w-we c-can t-train t-t-tomorrow?"

"You're crying!" Hinata makes a startled sound when Naruto puts his hand on her shoulders. "What happened?"

"I-I…I'm s-sorry…I-I'll c-cry s-s-somewhere e-else…I…" Hinata's cut off when Naruto sinks to his knees and peers at her face.

"I see," he says cryptically and Hinata is reminded once more on how perceptive he actually is. He doesn't know everything that goes around him but he has better understanding than people give him credit for. She wonders how much she actually does hide from him.

"_They_'ll see what _they_'re missing one day," he tells her and she knows that he's thinking of the same people she is, her family. "_They_'ll say what we all see, what I see."

She cries for a few more hours and he sits there silently beside her, waiting patiently.

He's always there when she needs him, ready to support her or wait until she's better. She does the same for him, in other situations, and thinks this is what they mean by an unspoken promise. The kind that she reads in stories, at least, when two characters merely have to look each other in the eyes to see the other's plan and agree.

-x-

"Hey, Hinata, how's your relationship with Naruto going?" Sakura asks her one day when they're meeting for lunch. "Going to invite him to your eighteenth birthday party?" She nudges the smaller girl, winking.

"I-I can't, S-Sakura," Hinata quickly answers. "Y-you know w-what my family w-would say." Hinata's birthday parties are a formal, mostly family event. She rarely invites other people because it is intimidating to be surrounded by hundreds of Hyuugas.

"I'm just joking, Hinata. Still, how is my plan working?"

"We're j-just f-friends." Hinata flushes when Sakura raises an eyebrow. "R-really."

"I could have sworn you two were more than that. Well, if you say so…" Sakura trailed off doubtfully. "I guess I'll have to extend the plan to your twenty. Hopefully by then something will happen."

"I-I doubt i-it." When she thinks of how Naruto probably feels for the beautiful, strong, intelligent girl Hinata's sitting beside, she's pretty sure what the outcome is.

She really can't compare to Sakura at all.

-x-

Naruto's a rock, a foundation of strength that she can rely on whenever she doubts herself. Hinata doesn't think he realizes this at all, at least he doesn't realize how much she depends on him. He must realize it at least a little because he continues to let her lean on him.

She leans on him a lot. When she's scared, she tries to imagine what he would do. Any time she feels weak, she remembers his promises, his smile, his power, and she thinks that she might be able to do it herself.

Even in her daily life, Hinata tries to be just a little more confident, a little more out-going. It isn't much, not enough to be noticeable, but it is something and with time she can improve. She _will_ improve. Naruto doesn't doubt her, so she can't doubt herself either.

It's amazing how much this one boy helps her.

-x-

"T-thank you, a-again," Hinata repeats and Naruto gives her his trademark smile.

"It was no problem, Hinata."

"N-no, r-really. I could h-have lost m-my hands."

Their small group had been on a mission, a quick escort mission, when they had been ambushed. Ino had been guarding their client while Naruto had been taking down the enemy ninjas. Hinata, trying to help, fought as well. She had taken down one and started on another when he had nearly chopped off her hands.

"I couldn't let him do that." Naruto scratches his head, embarrassed by the attention. Hinata always seemed to do that, for some reason. It might be because she always is giving it, whenever he needs it the most, and he doesn't know how to react to this. It's a strange feeling, a new one, and he likes it.

He watches as she goes to the client, a eight-year-old boy. The boy is actually the heir to a throne and they have to protect him until he reaches his new home safely.

"A-are you o-ok?" Hinata asks softly, her hands holding the boy's shoulders gently while he stares surprised at the bodies around him. She can tell Naruto is still watching and she makes deliberate care to act motherly to the boy.

He saved her hands because they are the closest he's ever felt to a mother's touch.

-x-

Naruto thinks that Hinata's a very kind person. He doesn't have to think much further than that because it's very simple. She's kind and warm, always ready to help others. Sure, she's ignored sometimes because she's timid and shy, but she still tries.

He likes that about her, that openness she has. It doesn't matter who needs the help, she'll always try to give it to them. If he had known her when he was younger, Naruto thinks his childhood would have been less lonely.

Hinata's also frightened of the world around her, in a different way than he is. She's afraid of how people will think and act to her. While he can't understand why she's terrified of her family the most—shouldn't a family be your favourite people?—he does realize they hurt her.

That's why it is one of his goals and silent promises to help her get over this fear. He would do anything for his friends.

Besides, Hinata is happy for his help. That's why she repays him by showing this kindness to him, this motherly love, and becomes another part of his family.

A very important part of his family.

-x-

Hinata's still thinking about Naruto's warm chakra the next day, when they've started moving again.

It's while she's thinking that they are attacked.

"Hinata," Sakura yells, "Stick to me. We'll fight together—to make sure I still have chakra to heal the others."

Hinata nods and dances beside Sakura, slashing here and there. It's intricate. "You've improved a lot, Hinata," Sakura tells her before she stabs another enemy.

"T-thank y-you."

Naruto is fighting a small distance away. He's still the hero of their tale, the one that will always come on top and win. It doesn't matter if he does it immediately or after some time, it is a given that he will succeed. Hinata knows that he'll always keep fighting, standing strongly in front of her, and this helps her to stifle her cries when she gets wounded. This is how she still moves and fights when she has no energy.

It's because he's still fighting.

Naruto can hear the small fight behind him, hear Sakura and Hinata pant heavily as they grow more tired, and he makes his attacks more forceful. He has to win, has to keep them safe. That's what Hinata believes he will do, what they all believe he can do, and he'd rather die than to let them down. It's funny how he thinks of Hinata first, over everyone else, but that might be because she's always thought of him like this. He can't let her down when she's watching.

She's always watching.

While they are waiting for Sakura to heal them when they win, Naruto gives Hinata a broad smile and Hinata gives him a timid one.

_We did it._

-x-

Naruto doesn't understand how Hinata's father doesn't realize how strong she is. Her fighting, though it still has it flaws, is still very skillful and he thinks of her as a worthy opponent. How could her father see her and not feel proud?

She's also pretty. While Sakura is vibrant, Hinata is more calm and peaceful. Someone who doesn't change much and stays the same. She's an anchor, keeping him rooted to the ground when he's threatening to fly far away.

For that, and for the funny feeling he sometimes gets when she looks at him, he promises himself that he's going to show her family just who she is. He's also going to make sure she doesn't feel insecure or lonely like that around him.

It's the least he can do.

-x-

When Naruto thinks of his relationship with Hinata, he thinks that they are friends. Maybe, more than that, but he isn't quite sure what that means. He settles with friends because that is what they have to be, after all.

She's always there for him and he's always there for her. That is the basis of friendship.

He thinks he might know her very well, maybe better than most, but that might be because they spend a lot of time together. They train together, go on missions together, eat together, and this might mean they are becoming best friends. Not as close as he and his team are, but nearly. Best friends.

(Because that's a step up from 'friends', right?)

He isn't quite sure why Sakura sighs when he says this or why Hinata isn't as thrilled when he informs her. He isn't also sure why it feels a little wrong when he says it, like he's missing something.

It's probably because he hasn't had a new best friend in a long time.

No matter, she's a very good friend now and he'll protect her with his life because that is what friends do.

He'll always be there for her when she needs it.

-x-

The thing about understanding each other without words is that sometimes things slip by.

She still thinks he loves Sakura.

And he can't figure out the looks she gives him and the feelings he has.

…

…

…

**A/N:** I hope it wasn't too confusing. Please **review**.


End file.
